Getting what you want
by ICarryYourHeart16
Summary: Sometimes you need to cross a few lines to get what you want. B/B Brennan needs a favor and she's not above using her feminine wiles to get it. Oneshot.


**A/N: I've traveled into the land of Smut and it's not that bad, it's hot though... (Budum Ping!) If anyone was wondering about my other stories... Yeah, me too. I needed a little oneshot to get the juices flowing. (Must everything sound so dirty after you've written smut?) **

She realized that there was no way in hell that Booth would teach Zach to drive. Her colleague had gotten it into that massive brain of his that he needed to learn from said FBI agent because he deemed him the most knowledgeable in the area. Apparently he hadn't spent much time in a car with Booth. Now it was her job to try and get Booth to teach him. Which would be impossible because Booth still tried to avoid him as much as possible. Brennan was thinking of ways to blackmail him into giving Zach driving lessons when she noticed Angela leaning seductively over Hodgins. He was nodding rapidly and even from clear across the lab Brennan could see him swallow hard. Angela ran a finger down his chest and flounced away happily. Brennan stood to meet her.  
"What are you so happy about?"

Angela glanced happily at Hodgins.

"The fact that after a year I've still got the man wrapped around my finger."

"You mean you can get him to do whatever you want?"  
Angela grinned.

"That is the meaning of the phrase."

Brennan was intrigued.

"So if you want a man to do something for you, you have to make sexual advances towards him?"

Angela wrinkled her nose.

"Sweetie, don't say it like that."

But Brennan's brain was already running off with an idea.

"Wait why?"

"I want to make a sexual advance towards Booth to get him to give Zach driving lessons."  
Angela was instantly amused.

"Well so much for being coy," she muttered.

Brennan frowned,

"What?"

"Let me help you." Angela said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'd like to invest in Zach's driving career."

Brennan grabbed her bag from behind her desk but was stopped in her tracks.

"No sweetie, listen, in order for this to work you're going to need to stun your prey before going in for the kill."

Brennan looked down at her conservative blouse and jeans.

"I guess you're right."

Angela clapped her hands excitedly.

"Is it wrong that I still get so excited to give a makeover."

"Probably."

* * *

An hour later Brennan emerged a changed woman. A black dress that left little to the imagination clung to every luscious curve and hair curled seductively around her face. Angela sighed in satisfaction.

"It's really not fair that you can be so ridiculously beautiful with a tight dress and a little makeup."

Brennan bit her lip, she was suddenly nervous.

"What do I do?"

Angela gave her a friendly pat on the bottom.

"Oh I think you'll figure it out. Now go get your man Bren."

"But I'm not trying to get my man I-"

Angela cut her off.

"Sure thing babe, now you better get going."

* * *

Booth stirred his coffee with a plastic spoon and glared at the paperwork on his desk. He wondered what his partner was doing and figured it wouldn't hurt to try and charm her into helping him with his paperwork. He lifted his coffee cup to his mouth and looked up. Speak of the devil. Speak of the ridiculously sexy devil in a sinfully tight dress. He nearly swallowed his spoon.

"B-bones!" He squeaked. He was pretty damn sure he squeaked.

A slow smile spread over her face and she walked slowly towards him.

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing."

"Huh?"

She smiled again and propped a hip on his desk.

"I was wondering how you were doing."

* * *

Brennan curled her hair around her fingers as Booth stuttered something out and leaned over his paperwork, making sure her breasts were being shown off to their best advantage.

"Oh, looks like you have some paperwork," she purred. Booth's gaze flicked to her chest, lingered and flicked back to her face. He stood quickly and shoved his chair back.

"Uh… What's with the dress? Do you have a date?"

Brennan bit her lip, she hadn't thought of this one. She stood and sidled over to him. She was pleased to see that his gaze was roving hungrily over her body, but the answering shiver down her spine wasn't as welcome.

"I need a favor."

Booth's mouth was slack and he nodded slowly.

"Sure, anything Bones." He barely noticed the change of subject.  
Well, she certainly hadn't expected to see him cave so easily.

"Will you give Zach driving lessons?"

His dumbfounded look quickly changed to a sneer.  
"No way, I'd shoot him before he learns to drive, the guy drives me nuts."

Brennan tried not to get frustrated and start bickering with him again. Angela said that charm not harm was the way to go. She crossed her arms and looked at him. His face was set despite the few stolen glances at her silk encased figure. He moved to sit back down and she swiftly maneuvered herself neatly in between him and the desk. His eyes widened marginally but this time he didn't jump back, instead he stayed put and this time it was Brennan who fought the urge not to jump back. It was a little too easy to feel his body against hers through the thin silk of her dress and the thin material of his shirt.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Brennan spoke.

"I'll help you with your paperwork."

Booth shook his head resolutely and Brennan moved her lips mere centimeters from his ear.

"I'll buy you dinner, a steak dinner."

She could feel his breath mingling with her hair and when he paused she decided to make a bold move because suddenly this was becoming more than an attempt to acquire driving lessons for Zach.

She ever so slightly shifted her thigh so that it settled neatly in between his legs, barely brushing anything but close enough to make its presence known. Booth growled softly and grit his teeth. He leaned his head back so he could look her in the eye. The blatant desire would have shocked her if she didn't feel that very desire pumping through every crevice in her body.

"What kind of game are you playing Bones?" His voice was husky with desire.

"I'm not playing any games Booth."

Warmth emanated from in between his legs to her thigh. Her ever-logical brain was fogged with desire so she really couldn't be blamed when she stepped just a bit closer and set her thigh snugly against his crotch. If his quick intake of breath and the grip on her arm wasn't an indication of his desire the hard ridge against her leg sure as hell was.

"Will you give Zach driving lessons?"

Booth gave her a light push and immediately loomed over her as her the back of her thighs came to rest against the desk.

"No," he breathed and slid a hand up her waist.

Brennan slid her fingers in between the buttons in his shirt and scratched her nails lightly over his skin.

"Come on, he learns fast."

The hand that had slowly been caressing her side cupped her breast. She gasped and clutched his shirt in her hand, trying very hard not to let her head loll back.

"Not gonna happen."

The words took a moment to sink in but when they finally did she opened her eyes. He was staring intently at her. This was going to take a lot more than some heavy petting.

She slid her bare leg up his thigh, hooked him, and with a quick tug had him exactly where she wanted, in between her legs. His head sunk to hers and she could feel his body quivering with self-control. Suddenly she was unsure of what to do but the problem was quickly solved when Booth planted his hands on either side of her and crushed his mouth to hers. The leg she had coiled so tightly around him slackened and slid slowly down his leg, but it didn't matter. He was creating a wonderful friction against her, and absently rubbing her nipple with his thumb. Brennan deftly loosened the buttons on his shirt and pressed her mouth to the warm skin beneath. Booth groaned and slipped his arm around her waist, tugging her up and against him to put his mouth on her breast. The warmth of his mouth quickly slipped through the silk of the dress and her bra until she was writhing with pleasure. Her breath was coming out in little gasps and her body felt like molten lead. She knew she was quickly losing control but for once she didn't care. He was pushing harder, harder until pleasure finally washed over her in an all-consuming wave that had her melting onto the desk. He moved away panting, and she realized that he was winning, but now that her immediate desire had been sated she knew she had one up on him.

"Bones, I know we're the only people on the floor at the moment, but there's no telling when janitorial services…"

He couldn't stop staring. Her nipples strained against the thin fabric that was bunched up around her hips. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink.

"I'm not done with you Booth." She said seductively.

Booth was about to admit defeat when she cupped him and slowly worked at the buttons on his shirt. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of reach.

"We can't, not in my office."

Brennan snagged his tie and tugged him back.

"Says who?"

Every ounce of blood drained from his brain right into his crotch. She had her hand around him before he even knew what had happened and the bucking of his hips was pure instinct.  
"You're killing me Bones." He growled against her neck.

Brennan could feel heat pool in her belly again and pushed him up against the counter behind his desk.

"Give Zach driving lessons."

There was no answer and increased the pressure.

"Booth? Are you still with me?"

He tugged her mouth to his and wreaked havoc on her lips. Her grip around him loosened and they stumbled towards the desk. Booth pushed the fabric up around her hips and ripped away the scrap of lace that separated them. He kissed her thoroughly until she was slumped back on the desk before moving away to rummage in his drawers.

"Where are you…" She was dazed with pleasure.  
Booth emerged triumphantly with a condom. Brennan snatched the packet from his hand and eagerly slipped the condom onto him. Booth pulled her close to him and she could feel him, hard and hot against her belly. He moved up and down against her and caressed her breasts until she thought she would burst. Finally, he slipped inside her and began to move. Brennan slid her hands over his chest and around to his back.

" Booth, you're driving me crazy."  
The admission seemed to drive him nuts as he shuddered against her. He left her mouth and pulled her dress down revealing her breasts and lavished attention on them. Pleasure was building quickly and when she was about to cry out his mouth covered hers and their thrusts became fast pumps until both climaxed and slid slowly to the floor. They lay there weakly and Booth gently tugged her straps back onto her shoulders before pulling his suit jacket off the back of his chair to cover her. Brennan pressed her cheek against his neck.

"You win," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

**Okay everybody, lets do the review dance**!

**Grab your mouse and swing him 'round**

**back and forth across the ground**

**Move him to the corner of the screen**

**Now click on the box that isn't green**

**Scroll down the list and click review**

**now give me your point of view. **


End file.
